


Kal-El Of Krypton

by magnetos



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: A Little Younger, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bruce Deserved Better, First Kiss, First Time, Kal's In Love, Kal-El Is Beautiful, M/M, POV First Person, The Robins Are The Same Age As Bruce, Zod Doesn't Like Bruce, tsoa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetos/pseuds/magnetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Bruce Wayne's parents, the young orphan boy travels to Krypton under the wishes of his father and becomes one of the many orphans under Jor-El's care. Bruce meets Prince Kal and, at first, doesn't find him particularly very interesting despite his good looks and apparent Godlike powers. However, the more time they spend together, the closer they become - and the two boys develop a relationship that will lead them on a journey they would never have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Krypton

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of The Song Of Achilles, so if you haven't read that then .... rip you tbh. I'll be making it my own, of course. Many things are different, we'll just have to wait and see what happens.

My father was a well-known surgeon and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He was also the king of Gotham. He and my mother were very well known and respected in our city. We had our very own butler called Alfred, he was like a second father to me; my only friend. Where we lived - although the castle was large and had many areas to roam both inside and outside, I found myself bored often. Alfred and I would take walks through the forests, skip stones in the river and even play a few games of hide and seek which I would always win. My parents, being the people they were, were always busy and didn’t have a lot of time for me. I didn’t mind though, I understood their importance to our people. Besides, I had Alfred…

When I was born, I was loved and cherished by everyone in Gotham City. They loved me just as they loved my parents, and mother said almost the entire population celebrated my birth. I was the prince of Gotham, people looked up to me despite my age and lack of participation in helping the city. By the time I was two, however, a new prince was born to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van in Krypton which was quite a distance from where I lived. But this baby that they named Kal-El became an even bigger importance than I was - he was thought to be a God. Mother and father took me to see him on the day of his birth. He was small, quite chubby - he had these big blue eyes that made all the other mothers melt, and the sun reflected on his skin making him glow. He was perfect. He was everything I wasn’t.

As I grew, I became used to the fact that I had competition. Although, some argued that there was no competition since, if it came to it, Kal-El would surely kill me in battle with one glare. I ignored everyone’s opinions, as did my parents. 

Alfred and I played around the gardens of the castle, our very own little game of hide and seek. Alfred was old but was surprisingly strong and fast, which meant I had to be extra careful during our games. I quietly crept around the castle and ran towards the greenhouse when there was a bigger distance between him and I. I was eight years old now, and soon I would be introduced to many other princes and princesses around the world - this didn’t excite me as much as it should have. I hid from Alfred in the greenhouse because it was a place that we hadn’t used before in our games. I spotted a well ahead and decided that I’d climb inside and stand on the brick that stuck out so I wouldn’t have to climb down to the very bottom, I had no idea how far it was and there was no way I was taking any chances. Unfortunately, as I stood on the brick, it slipped out of the wall of the well and fell to the bottom, taking me with it.

“Master Bruce?!” I heard Alfred’s voice from outside the greenhouse on my way down, and I screamed for help until my body collided with the dirty floor; grunting in pain and trying to push myself up into a sitting position. As I looked up, I saw the light - around me was just darkness, and to say I was afraid would be an understatement. Suddenly … this hiding place wasn’t such a good idea. 

I waited for what felt like forever, and Alfred still hadn’t come to my rescue. I was beginning to think that he’d abandoned me for getting myself into such trouble, but I knew Alfred wouldn’t do that. There was a rustle coming from the deeper part of the well to my right, and I turned quickly to try and see what it was - nothing but darkness. I squinted and moved my head forward a little, spotting the tiny wings of dark little creatures that lurked on the ceiling of what looked to be a cave. My mind wandered, trying to think of what it could be … birds? Why would birds be hiding down here in the darkness? I tilted my head as I tried to get a closer look, knocking a stone off the ledge I had landed on and watched it fall into the water of the cave. Suddenly the tiny creatures shrieked and flapped their wings, startling me and causing me to scramble backwards in order to protect myself, but they were too fast. Soon I came to the realisation that the tiny creatures were in fact … _bats._ I screamed and curled up on the ledge, holding my arms over my head as they swarmed around me - would they ever leave me alone? I wanted help, I wanted to get out of there and never come back to that stupid greenhouse. 

 

The bats had disappeared after a while, and somebody came to my rescue. I watched them being lowered down on a rope, and from where I was lying they looked like a God descending from the heavens to save me from the pits of hell. As they got closer, I realised it was my father - and he took my hand and pulled me into his embrace where I remained until we were back inside our castle.

My mother panicked at the sight of me, and I lifted my head from my father’s shoulder to see Alfred smiling at me, nodding as if to say ‘You’re welcome, Master Bruce’, which is exactly what I heard in my head. I was grateful for Alfred, he was the best butler I could have ever asked for. In fact, he wasn’t just our butler … he was family. I smiled back at him as if to say thanks, and my father carried me to my bedroom to let me rest.

We went out that night. For once, we spent time together as a family. My mother wanted to see this play at the theatre and my father was willing if I was, and although I didn’t want to sit through it, I agreed because spending time with my mother and father was the most important thing to me. Mother enjoyed it, I watched her face for most of the play - my father had her hand, it made me smile. However, just as I turned to look back at the stage I spotted an actor walking out in a black suit with wings. It startled me, and I didn’t know why - until I remembered the bats. I was afraid of bats, and even though my father tried to make them seem less frightening, it didn’t work. I wanted out of there. 

I tugged my mother’s sleeve and looked up at her with pleading eyes, and she looked down at me for a moment before smiling reassuringly and standing up as if she understood my concern. My father followed as we made our way out the theatre, and suddenly the fear was behind me. They didn’t bring it up, and I was grateful - I didn’t want to talk about what happened, I was embarrassed. We walked down the street, my mother and father hand in hand, and my father’s arm wrapped around me; holding me to his side as we smiled and laughed about anything and everything. It was perfect. It was everything I wanted and more - just us … just me and my parents.

That was when a man appeared in front of us, and the laughter died. He held up his weapon, a giant sword which was dangerously pointed at the tip. My father pushed me behind him, and my mother gasped as she tried to grab his arm and pull him away from our attacker - but it was too late. The sword was visible from where I stood behind my father’s back. It pierced right through his body, and the blooded end was aimed at me, taunting me. I couldn’t do anything except stare with wide eyes, and suddenly the sword was removed and my father’s body dropped to the ground at my feet.

“Father? No!” Just as I screamed, my mother was next. Her throat slit by the blooded point and her pearls dropping to the ground before she did, right beside my father. The attacker took one look at me, and I looked back at him in fear that he would do the same to me - although a part of me wished that he would. I didn’t want to live if my parents were dead. He ran off and left me standing above my deceased mother and father, my father’s hand had fallen to his side, and I assumed he was trying to reach for my mother who died instantly. This wasn’t what I wanted…. I wanted them back.

 

Alfred couldn’t be my guardian by law, and apparently my father had ordered that I be sent to Krypton under the care of Jor and Lara. Alfred was left the castle and my father’s place upon the throne of Gotham. He looked at me apologetically as I dragged my case out to the horses, and I looked back at him with wet eyes that stung from the tears that hadn’t stopped since the night I lost my parents. This was it.. this was the end of my happiness.

“Master Bruce.” Alfred swallowed and clasped his hands behind his back elegantly, I wanted to hug him. “I bid you farewell.” I couldn’t answer him, I had nothing to say. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled him tightly; shutting my eyes to try and stop the tears from escaping again.

“I love you, Alfred.” His hands were placed on my back, rubbing as if to soothe me through my sadness, and then he knelt down in front of me until we were face to face.

“I love you too, Master Bruce. Never forget that.” His hand cupped my cheek and his thumb removed a lonely tear. “When you’re old enough, I want you to come back here. This castle - Gotham, it is your home. You should be king of Gotham, sir, not me. Just remember that this will always be yours, and you will always be my king.”

“And you, Alfred. You’ll always be my hero.” I sniffed and used my sleeves to wipe the water from my eyes. I didn’t want to go, not now - not ever.

“Bruce Wayne…?” A man’s voice boomed behind me and I turned to look up at him just as Alfred put my case in the carriage. “To Krypton.” I observed his movements, he seemed so strange. His outfit was different to the ones we wore, I knew I wouldn’t like this place. And I knew I wouldn’t wear those stupid outfits even if they held me down and threatened to cut out my tongue. I climbed into the carriage and Alfred waved me off sadly, I waved back - but this wasn’t goodbye. Alfred and I would meet again some day.

 

The journey to Krypton took two days. I was exhausted and I missed my castle. I missed Alfred. I stared out the window of the carriage and watched the dullness of Gotham disappear and the brightness of Krypton open my eyes fully. It was beautiful, I couldn’t believe it - the grass was so green, and the sky was beautiful … just as blue as I remembered the young Prince’s eyes being. The sun was bright and it hit my pale skin like a beam - I was mesmerised. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sound of the light waves hitting the rocks, the sun reflecting on the water and creating a beautiful glow that I could see even though I was not looking.

The man who’d been taking me to Krypton opened the carriage and took my case, but he only placed it on the ground. I climbed out and frowned at it before glancing up at him - amazed at how tall he was but confused at why he had put the case down.

“You can carry it yourself, Bruce Wayne.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not your slave, and this is not your kingdom. You’re in Krypton now, not Gotham.” I couldn’t believe what he was saying. I was insulted, and I knew my mother wouldn’t stand for this so neither was I.

“I am still a prince whether I’m in Gotham or not!”

“The palace is behind you, you’ll be escorted inside.” He climbed back onto his horse before I could protest, and I lifted my case angrily before turning to look at the palace. It was bigger than my castle, and it saddened me. I wanted to go home.

 

“Bruce Wayne!” A woman approached me, but she was not Lara. She was a red headed woman, and her skin was very freckled. “I’m Lois Lane, I’ll show you to your room.” I nodded in response, I didn’t feel like talking. 

We walked through the palace and I carried my own case. I looked around and ignored as the lady - _Lois,_ told me about the palace and the meaning of the statues. One statue caught my eye, and so I listened. “This symbol on the God’s chest means hope. This statue was given as a gift on the day Kal-El of Krypton was born.” _Oh, there it is. Boast about your prince._ I rolled my eyes and blocked her out again, I didn’t want to hear about him and his greatness.

 

We finally made it to my room, and I was relieved to finally get some peace and quiet. However, when she opened the door there were several other boys sitting in bunks and turning to stare at me like I had interrupted something. “There must be a mistake-“

“You’re an orphan, Bruce. Just as these boys are.” She smiled at me and I frowned, was this a joke? “Your clothes are folded neatly on your bunk. Please go to the hall when you’re ready, Jor-El will be waiting for you.” 

Lois left me alone with the other orphan boys, and I just stood at the door sticking out like a sore thumb. I hated this already. I dragged my case over to my bunk and shoved it under before picking up the folded clothes and scrunching my face up with disgust. “I am not wearing this.”

“If you don’t, you’ll be branded.” A boy spoke up from the bunk across from me. He was much younger than I was at almost nine years old. He looked about five. 

“Branded? What do you mean branded?”

“Those clothes are so that everyone knows you’re a guest to the palace.” Another voice spoke up from behind me, and I turned to look at an older face. I guessed he was almost the same age as me, if not a little younger. “I’m Richard. Richard Grayson. That’s Jason…” The younger boy waved unenthusiastically, and I could tell he wanted to be here as much as I did.

“…So they’d brand me if I didn’t wear them?”

“They need to know you’re not an intruder.”

“I’m a child!” Richard merely shrugs at me and turns away, Jason stares at me as if I didn’t belong there - I agreed with him.

 

I refused to wear those stupid clothes. Instead I made my way down to the hall, anxious to see Jor-El and ask why I was being treated like a nobody. However, when I opened the door, I was introduced to a new face. Or the _side_ of a new face, I should say.

“Hello.” The boy sat in Jor-El’s throne with his legs up quite comfortably, and he played with a grape he held in his hands. “You must be Bruce.” He didn’t even look at me, he just watched the grape as he rolled it between his two fingers.

“How do you know that, you didn’t even look at me?” I frowned and suddenly his eyes were on me. His blue, blue eyes that almost made me melt like an ice cube left in the sun for too long. 

“I didn’t have to look at you, my father told me to wait here and say hello to you.” He was grinning at me, and I did my best to look angry. How dare he mock me, I didn’t care who he was.

“I want to speak with Jor-El.”

“He’s busy.” Kal sat up, letting his legs swing off the throne as he popped the grape in his mouth. He was perfect, just like everyone said he was. His hair was curly, and there was a headpiece around it in the shape of leaves and thorns, like a crown that fitted so perfectly you’d think it was a part of him. His skin was beautiful, not as pale as my own - I guessed it was because Krypton was so bright. I heard they needed the sun to survive. “I’m Kal. Kal-El.”

“I know who you are.” I spat, narrowing my eyes at him.

“Good.” He pushed himself off the throne and walked down the steps towards me, grinning childishly as if I had said something funny. “Welcome to Krypton, Bruce.” 


	2. The Grape Trick

_ I trembled at the sight of my father's body dropping at my feet, my mother soon after - and though I screamed as loud as I could, there was no sound. The tears stained my cheeks, burning the skin as if I’d touched something I was allergic to. The attacker made his way towards me, and I knew if I tried my best I could dodge the sword as he swung at me, but I didn’t want to. I was in pain, throbbing with guilt knowing there was a chance I could have avoided all of this if I had just sat through the play at the theatre. My parents would still be alive…. _

 

I jerked awake, screaming as if I were being stabbed repeatedly in the gut. The beads of sweat ran down my forehead, dripping off my chin and causing me to look down at the puddle around me on my bunk. Richard and Jason were both awake and staring at me, Richard looked a little more sympathetic.

“Are you okay?” I chose not to answer his question. Not because I thought he didn’t care, but because I had nothing to say. He understood and lay back down, pulling his blanket back over him and turning to face the wall, but Jason continued to stare at me. I swallowed and avoided his eyes, climbing out of my bunk and pulling my blanket off the bed; the sweat had soaked through the sheet and onto the mattress. I dropped the blanket and pulled my case out from under my bed before taking out a new pair of shorts and rushing to the bathroom to change. 

When I returned, I noticed my sheet had been removed and placed in the laundry basket, and I frowned before glancing around the room to see who was awake but everyone was tucked under their blankets and sleeping peacefully. I spotted Jason’s blanket only covering half of his body which made me think it was him, but then I remembered - Jason didn’t seem to like me.

I spent the rest of the night beside the open window, closing my eyes as the breeze cooled me down and my cheeks turned back to their normal colour, no longer burning me. The moon was beautiful, and it looked different to how we saw it in Gotham - it was almost as if it were closer. It reflected on the lake outside the window and created a beautiful glow on the surface of the water. It reminded me of Kal, though I didn’t know why. I hated him - I hated how loved he was, and how beautiful he was. Most importantly, I hated how he still had both of his parents. I curled up and pulled the blanket over me, resting my head against the side of the window and listened to the light waves until they put me to sleep.

 

The next day, we were lead outside to train even though the heat made all of us sleepy. I didn’t want to run around and play fight with the other orphan boys, but the General told us that we had to train. Soon we’d be fighting in the Kryptonian Army, I didn’t understand why I had to become a soldier for Krypton when I was the Prince of Gotham, it didn’t make any sense. When I was old enough, around sixteen or so, I’d be traveling back home to become King and live with Alfred in our castle. That’s what I promised him, I wasn’t going to become a soldier. 

The General was as tall as the man who took me here, and he looked just as miserable. His beard was strange, and I couldn’t help but stare at it whenever he shouted orders at us. Jason always got into trouble for refusing to listen, but he didn’t care - I saw the mark on his cheek and gasped quietly where I stood, assuming that it must be the brand Richard was talking about. That’s when the General turned to me and narrowed his eyes into slits, he marched towards me and I felt myself stumbling backwards until I decided to stand my ground. I clenched my fists and glared up at him, ready to take anything he gave me.

“Bruce Wayne of Gotham.” He eyed me with a look of disgust, and I’d never felt so insulted in my entire life. How dare he… “Let’s see what you can do.” 

He handed me a sword and I refused to take it, being reminded of my parents and that dreadful night I hadn’t been able to stop thinking about. But he wouldn’t take no for an answer, and I was too tired to argue today. I took the sword and swung it effortlessly which gained laughter from my audience, especially the General. I didn’t like being mocked.

“I am General Zod, and this is why we train.” He snatched the sword from me and sneered before turning back to the other orphan boys, and I looked away with narrowed eyes. I would show him what it means to be a soldier, but not one of Krypton - I was the protector of Gotham now that my father was gone.

 

We had our meals in the hall where I first saw Kal. Jor-El still wasn’t on his throne, but thankfully neither was the prince. I took my seat beside Richard because he was the only person who seemed to welcome me, and Jason took his seat across from us. I couldn’t help but stare at the mark on his cheek. I wanted to ask him why, but I decided against it - I just kept to myself.

At the end of the large table we sat at was prince Kal, and I only noticed him because I heard a girl call his name fondly as she rushed towards him. I scowled in his direction even though he wasn’t looking at me. He was surrounded by people who looked as though they worshipped him - and not all of them were his own age. Some of them were even older than I was which I found strange. That’s when Kal turned to me, grinning widely which only irritated me even more. I looked down, feeling my cheeks burn but I didn’t know why I was embarrassed - maybe I was becoming like the others? I felt special when he noticed me even though I hated him. 

 

It happened every morning we sat in the hall for breakfast. I would take my seat beside Richard and listen to him talk about nonsense, Jason would pretend to listen but I knew he was distracted by his food. And Kal would sit at the top of the table surrounded by people, grinning widely and laughing along to the conversation he was having. I didn’t know why we always ended up looking at each other. It seemed whenever I looked up he was already staring at me, and it made me nervous. His eyes softened and his grin turned into a welcoming smile that, for a moment, almost made me change my mind about him. But I wouldn’t give in - I still didn’t like him.

Sometimes he would do tricks, and everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to watch him. He was so confident, I knew he’d make a great King. He tossed his grapes into the air and caught them in his mouth which gained him an applause from everyone at the table - well, everyone except me. He noticed that I didn’t clap, whenever he caught the grape in his mouth he’d lower his head again to look at me with a smile before frowning a little as if he didn’t understand why I wouldn’t join in and praise him. If I was to be honest, I did think his tricks were amazing - but I guess I was just too stubborn to admit it.

 

One morning, he sat closer to me. I was confused as I took my seat beside Richard to notice that across the table, beside Jason, Kal’s friends were sitting and surrounding him as they usually did, but not in their own area at the top of the table. He continued with his tricks, and I tilted my head to watch him - why was he trying to impress me? I thought he didn’t like me. We were in competition, after all.

The next morning he was sitting right across from me beside Jason, and Jason didn’t even bat an eyelid at him even though everyone else seemed to be amazed by the fact that the prince had moved to where the orphan boys were sitting. I scoffed at the thought - _they’re treating us like scum._

“Bruce, would you like to help me this time?” I looked up from my plate and stared at Kal with wide eyes as everyone turned to look at me. 

“Help you?”

“Yes. I will throw this grape into the air, and you will catch it in your mouth.” He smiled at me, and I wanted to refuse but the entire hall began to chant which left me no choice. I swallowed nervously and nodded, placing my hands on my lap to tug at my shirt as a distraction. He got ready to throw, standing up slightly from his chair and tossing the grape into the air. I opened my mouth and threw my head back to catch it between my teeth but I didn’t think I’d make it. Instead, I rose out of my chair a little and caught the grape which gained me an applause. I sat back in my seat and chewed the grape with a smile as Kal clapped proudly and mirrored my smile - maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. 

 

I decided to skip training the next morning, I wasn’t in the mood for it nor was I in the mood to be lectured by General Zod. I didn’t know why he didn’t like me, maybe it’s because - besides Jason, I was the only one who argued with him. Or maybe there was another reason? 

I sat alone in a quiet room, my arms wrapped around my knees and hugging them close to my chest. Hopefully, if someone came by and found me, it would be too late to send me to training. Unfortunately, that’s when the door handle turned and I sighed heavily as my head dropped back against the wall.

“Bruce?” _Was that Kal?_ I opened my eyes and frowned at him. “What are you doing in here?”

“It’s none of your business…” I didn’t know why I was being so mean to him when he’s been nothing but nice to me these past few days.

“My father was told you weren’t at training.”

“Who told him that?”

“General Zod.” Kal’s arms crossed over his chest and I rolled my eyes. _Of course it was him._ “He would like to speak with you..”

“About what?” He shrugged at me.

“You can’t … skip training, Bruce. Unless you have a good excuse-“

“Then tell him I was with you.” He frowned, and I slowly stood up and stared at him.

“What?”

“Tell your father I was with you, that way I have an excuse.”

“…You want me to lie to my father?”

“Yes.” I saw his worried expression, and suddenly it was him who was blushing, not me.

“I don’t - I can’t lie to him, Bruce.” Of course he couldn’t, because he was perfect and he had to act like a proper goody two shoes. I pushed past him to get out of the room, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. “You’ll just have to spend the rest of the day with me so it’s not a lie.”

“…And you’ll tell him?”

“Of course. I don’t have to explain that you were with me during all of your training session.” He smiled at me, and I couldn’t help but smile back. I was beginning to like prince Kal…

 

We spent the day at the beach where it was quiet and no one was around to spy on us. We ran through the sand, giggling and racing from one end of the beach to the other. Kal was so fast, and so beautiful. I slowed down and came to a stop just to watch him run off ahead of me, kicking the sand behind him as he went. His curls bounced with each step and his footprints made a perfect trail to the rocks where he stopped and turned back to face me. I smiled before running after him again, tackling him to the sand when I reached him and letting him roll me over so he was on top. We giggled and wrestled like best friends, and I was beginning to think we were.

 

Two hours had passed and I was exhausted. Kal still seemed very energetic even though he did most of the running, I wish I had his stamina. I listened to him talk about Krypton, and I was no longer jealous of him or his home - for who could be jealous of someone as perfect as Kal-El of Krypton. 

He told me about his mother, and I began to think of my own. He noticed my mood change, and he came to a stop and asked me what was wrong.

“Nothing. I’m tired, that’s all.” He nodded. I was grateful he didn’t pressure me into talking about my parents. 


	3. New Roommate

Instead of being forced to train the next morning, I was taken to see Jor-El. I assumed it was because of my absence during training the day before, but Kal wouldn’t betray me and tell his father the truth - would he?

I stepped into the hall and let the doors shut behind me and Jor-El sat upon his throne like the wise king my father had told me he was. I nodded my head at him in greeting before speaking my name, “Bruce Wayne,” and he gestured for me to come closer.

“I know who you are, Bruce. Your father and I were close, I was invited to your birth celebration.” Although he looked intimidating, he seemed quite friendly. 

“I was told you wanted to see me, King Jor.”

“Indeed.” He stood and walked down the steps towards me. I didn’t know why I was afraid but I was. “Kal has told me a lot about you. It seems you’ve intrigued my son from the moment you got here.” _Kal spoke about me?_ I found myself smiling.

“He was very welcoming, sir.”

“As he should be. He’s with his mother, but he asked me to speak with you.” I frowned at that. Why would Kal ask the King to speak with me?

“I - don’t know why, sir…”

“He said you seemed eager to see me on your first day, and were disappointed that I wasn’t here to greet you.”

“Well … I was, but it doesn’t matter now. I’m sorry to waste your time, King Jor.” I turned to walk away, but he stopped me.

“You aren’t wasting anyone’s time, Bruce. Any friend of my son’s is a friend of mine, and if you have anything you’d like to ask - I am here to listen.” 

Where should I start? _I don’t like sharing a room with other orphan boys because I keep them awake and would prefer to be alone. I don’t like General Zod and would rather not train to become a soldier. AND, I don’t appreciate being treated like a nobody when I’m the Prince of Gotham_ …. I held my tongue and shook my head. I didn’t want to complain - what was happening to me?

“Very well…” He let me go, and I made my way out of the hall peacefully.

 

Kal and I spent most of our time together. If he wasn’t doing his own training or spending time with his mother, then he was with me. I wondered why I never saw his mother, but I didn’t ask where she was. Kal spoke so highly of her, and his smile never faltered when she was mentioned. I let him ramble on about anything and everything because I loved listening to his voice. We played together just like Alfred and I did, but Kal was an even tougher competitor. 

I often lay down in the grass and stared up at the blue sky while Kal would run circles around me. He kept me cool while the sun beamed down on me, and I was grateful for that. Sometimes he would sing to me while we sat by the shore, and I’d throw pebbles into the water and smile as I listened. I couldn’t sing - or at least, I never tried to. Kal was good at everything, but I still wasn’t jealous of him. In fact, I was very proud of everything he did, he was my Kal-El of Krypton. He was my best friend.

 

One morning when I walked into the hall for breakfast, Kal was sitting across from me as he usually did. His smile widened as I approached the table, and I said hello while taking my usual seat beside Richard.

“Bruce, I would like you to sleep in my room.” The entire hall went quiet and my face turned red, but Kal looked as happy as he always did - not affected by our gaping audience.

“W-What?”

“I said, I would like you to sleep with me. I’ll have Lois take your things to my room.” And that was it. I had no choice where I slept, though I didn’t really care if I had to share a room with Kal. It was better than the stupid bunk in the crowded room - and then I thought of Richard and Jason. Richard was so welcoming, and although Jason did nothing but judge me with his eyes I felt guilty for leaving them. I couldn’t refuse Kal’s offer, though… 

 

Lois lead me to Kal’s room and left me at the door. I frowned and watched her leave, wondering if I should knock or just open the door myself. I chose to knock, but there was no response - I was left no choice but to turn the handle and help myself into the prince’s room, but I felt like an intruder. Where was my brand? I had to remind myself that I, too, was a prince, and Kal was no better than I.

The room was huge, bigger than my own back in Gotham. There were candles lit, brightening areas of the room and leaving a beautiful smell of … _was that coconut?_ I stepped inside and the door shut behind me, startling me a little. Where was Kal? Lois had just left me outside without a word and I was beginning to think this was some sort of trick. Perhaps they were all against me? I shook my head and pushed the thought back. Kal wouldn’t do that to me…

I walked towards my bed which had been placed by the window, and thankfully it was not the bunk I had been given when I first arrived. I sat on the mattress and it sunk with my weight, making me grin and feel the white bedsheets around me. It was so soft, so perfect - I didn’t deserve anything Kal did for me, I knew that.

He entered a moment later and I quickly stood from my bed like I had been caught doing something I shouldn’t be doing. Kal only smiled and shut the door again, waving me off and beginning to undress.

“This is your room now too, Bruce.” I quickly looked away, feeling ashamed for looking in his direction while he undressed himself.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He didn’t seem embarrassed by his nudity, he just climbed into his bed and smiled at me confidently. “You are my friend, are you not?”

“Yes… but that doesn’t mean-“

“I wanted to, Bruce. Just leave it at that.” He turned away from me and I found myself staring at his back as I began to undress too, pulling my shorts out my case quickly before Kal could turn and spot me. I climbed under the covers and faced him in the bed next to me, and though he wasn’t looking at me, I could tell he was peaceful and just as beautiful in his sleep. I heard his breathing, so calm and gentle; the moonlight shining through the window and on his back like a spotlight. Kal-El of Krypton.

 

Kal and I got closer, believe it or not. He taught me some of his tricks, both at the table and with a sword. I was now being crowded by his friends at the table, and although I felt like I was being cornered, I didn’t mind the attention at all. In fact, it was nice to have people notice me again - it was nice to be treated like something more than just a boy who lost his parents. They pitied me, I knew that… I just hoped Kal didn’t befriend me because of it. 

 

Kal was born a warrior, you could tell by the way he moved. It was as if he’d been trained by a professional for years, but he was only seven and he taught himself everything he knew. He told me he never enjoyed having company during his training sessions because it was easier to be distracted. I nodded to show my understanding but he took my hand and lead me outside to where he trained. I sat at the side and cuddled my legs close to my chest as I watched him swing his sword so gracefully. And with each turn and flip, his curls bounced - I was reminded of our first day at the beach. 

 

The nightmares had not gone completely, but it was easier for me to sleep at night being in Kal's company. I didn’t know why it made me feel better - maybe it was because I was less crowded at nights, and therefore less nervous about upsetting many people during my episodes. Or maybe it’s because Kal made me feel safe and happy. I dreamt of that night when my parents’ lives were taken, but there would be a different ending. I would not kill our attacker, though I would try. No matter how angry I was, killing him seemed wrong - it made me feel similar to him. How could I judge the stranger for his crimes when I would commit the same ones? Instead, I had him sent away. He would be punished by the people in charge, but I would not lay a finger on him. My parents were buried by our house so they would always be close to me, and Kal would live with me and Alfred at our castle. We would play, and laugh, and chase each other through the forests - and we would even sit by my mother and father’s grave and tell them stories of our adventures. I loved Kal, I knew that.

 

We sat on the floor of Jor-El's bedroom while he spoke with some very important looking people. I tried to listen in, but Kal would do his best to distract me. I frowned at him and shoved his face away, edging closer to the bed where Jor sat - I wanted to know what was being said. Kal, however, refused to leave me alone. He prodded at me and grinned at me, tried to tickle me which gained him a punch that he didn’t even react to. He grabbed my foot and dragged me across the floor until I was lying underneath him, glaring up at him as he grinned down at me.

“Kal. Bruce.” Jor’s voice rose from the hushed whispering, and everyone stilled. Kal lifted his gaze, and I tilted my head back to see him but the bed post blocked my view.

“Yes, father?”

“Go and play outside.” Kal didn’t argue with his father, he just climbed off of me and helped me to my feet before leading me towards the door. I glanced over my shoulder and continued trying to listen in on the conversation, but it was no use.

 

“Where is your mother, Kal?” I tugged at random strands of grass to distract myself, and Kal lay beside me with his arms crossed under his head.

“…What do you mean?”

“It’s just - I’ve never seen her, but you spend a lot of time with her.” I watched him as he frowned at the sky. Had I upset him?

“You can see the dead, Bruce?”

“…Excuse me?” I frowned, and Kal sat up.

“If you can’t see the dead, then that is why you haven’t seen my mother.” Suddenly it began to make sense, and I felt like a fool for questioning it. I wanted to run away and hide until we both forgot. “I spend a lot of time at her grave.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, Kal..” He smiled at me.

“Don’t be.” He stood up and held his hand out for me to take. I looked at it, and then up at him before taking it and he pulled me to my feet. “I’d like you to meet her.”

 

I stood back and watched as Kal took a seat by her gravestone. He waved me over, but I didn’t feel worthy enough to be there. I didn’t know Queen Lara. I didn’t know she was dead, and I had hated her son the moment I got here - I doubt she would want me to visit her. Kal insisted I came over, and I did as he asked to avoid any arguments.

“Mother. This is Bruce, he’s my best friend.” I watched as Kal spoke to the gravestone; swallowing the lump in my throat. I didn’t get the chance to talk to my own dead parents. Suddenly, I was beginning to miss home again… “Say hello, Bruce.”

“Hello.” My voice was barely a whisper. Kal took my hand and held it on his lap - that’s where it remained for the next few hours. We sat by the gravestone and we talked to Kal’s mother. I remembered feeling jealous of Kal for having both of his parents, and now I felt guilty… Kal wasn’t perfect. He had flaws, even if they were so little. But he was perfect to me, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll be a little older in the next chapter, I just wanted to get the slow build right!


End file.
